Celos
by MakaXSoraXGirl
Summary: Sora y Kairi estan juntos, eso le afecta a Riku de alguna manera. SoraXKairi SoraXRiku


**Los personajes son de Kingdom Hearts y no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

_**Celos**_

Sora y Kairi se quieren. Son muy felices juntos, pasan mayormente el tiempo sin que nadie les interrumpa su relación. Sora le pasa contando los momentos que pasa con ella a Riku, su mejor amigo. Siempre le cuenta, Riku tenia que aguantarlo a toda costa, ya que de lo único que habla es de Kairi. Siempre se juntaban en el árbol que tenia paopus para hablar de ello. Un día nuevamente estaban Riku y Sora hablando en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Ay… Y luego cuando fui a acompañarla a su casa me besó de una forma que sentía que volaba en las nubes- decía Sora muy soñador

-Jo…- era la misma respuesta que siempre daba el peliplateado al castaño de lo aburrido que se sentía.

-Oye Riku, ¿Tú crees que yo y Kairi duremos siempre? – lo mira curioso.

-Sora, me has preguntado eso miles de veces y siempre te he dicho que si. –

-Lo siento Riku, es que la amo tanto! – decía el castaño tan soñador. Riku cuando escucho la palabra "amar", sin saber porque se sintió algo extraño, un poco molesto talvez. Con poco disgusto, miro otro lado con una mirada que mostraba rabia y… ¿celos? ¿Pero de que? Se sentía algo extraño esa vez.

Al otro día, en la mañana, Sora despertó feliz, se arreglo y todo y fue a visitar a Kairi como siempre lo hacia, Riku por su parte despertó recién, escuchó las risas de Sora y Kairi afuera de su casa. El peliplateado miró a la pareja por la ventana de su casa, al verlos de nuevo se sintió de esa forma tan extraña y con disgusto.

-Ahh… ¿Por qué me pongo así? No entiendo que es lo que siento, parecen celos, pero no me puedo creer eso, pero aun así… ¿Qué tiene Kairi que no tenga yo?-dijo esto ultimo sin pensar y se dio cuenta y se sorprendió. ¿qué había dicho? ¿acaso tiene celos de… Kairi? Pero ¿porque? Aun así se arreglo y salio y se fue al lugar de siempre, donde se junta con Sora, a pensar.

Estaba solo durante mucho tiempo, sentado en la rama del árbol paopu pensando en porque se sentía de esta manera, no entendía que diablos le pasaba por su cabeza. El tiempo pasaba rápido, ya estaba atardeciendo, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, mirando al frente. El viento le soplaba de forma contraria dejando que su cabello se desarreglara un poco, pero a este no le importaba. De repente apareció nuevamente el castaño a hablar con el peliplateado.

-Hola Riku… ¿Riku?- lo llamaba pero este no contestaba porque todavía estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos – ¡Riku!

-Ah! ¿Qué? Aah eres tú Sora, lo siento, estaba pensando. – contesto el peliplateado

-¿Si? ¿Y que pensabas? – pregunto mirándolo curiosamente

-Ahh nada, son cosas mías – respondió Riku mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Ok Riku – responde el castaño con una sonrisa, luego nota que el cabello del peliplateado esta desarreglado un poco. – Am… Riku, tienes el pelo algo desarreglado

-Oh! ¿De verdad?- contesta sin haberlo notado

-Si, déjame ayudarte – sin esperar una respuesta, el castaño se acerca al peliplateado a arreglarle el cabello. El simple hecho de que el castaño estuviera cerca y tocara su cabello, hizo que Riku se sonrojara. Lo puso algo nervioso, por suerte Sora era tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de su expresión. Al terminar, el castaño lo miro con una sonrisa, el peliplateado por su parte seguía con la expresión sonrojada e inclino su rostro a otro lado para esconder su sonrojo, nuevamente no supo porque se puso así. El castaño recién se dio cuenta de su expresión y lo miro algo preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo Riku? – Pregunto con preocupación pequeña e inocente.

- No… nada Sora… - Seguía mirando otro lado sonrojado ignorando al castaño. Pero el otro insistía en saber que le ocurría, le tomo del brazo fuerte y por fin logro que el rostro de Riku se volteara y lo mirara, ambos se quedaron mirándose en los ojos, Riku se quedo hipnotizado al ver los ojos de Sora, pero este solo lo miraba algo preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Riku? – la voz del castaño hizo reaccionar al peliplateado.

-Si… estoy bien – contesto volviendo su mirada a otro lado pero mas tranquilo.

-Estas muy raro… en fin – Sora no le dio mucha importancia a lo ocurrido y miro al frente, Riku al notar que no le miraba, volteo su rostro y miro a Sora, especialmente en su rostro, podía mirarlo así todo el día.

Ya en la noche todos volvieron a su casa, Riku volvía pensando en lo que sentía. Llegó a casa, aun sintiéndose de esa forma tan extraña. Al llegar a su habitación meditando mucho, se dio cuenta de la verdad: Amaba a Sora y le daba celos que estuviera con Kairi. Le pareció muy extraño que fuera así ya que Sora era su mejor amigo y siempre creyó que le gustaba Kairi, pero al parecer las cosas estuvieron al revés. Lo único malo es que Sora estaba con Kairi, y su amor no era correspondido ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Solo dejarlo libre y que este feliz, teniendo esto decidido, el peliplateado optó por dejar al castaño y no ir a verlo.

Los días pasaron, y tal como se decidió, Riku no se acercaba más a Sora, pues si se enterara de la verdad le odiaría por siempre, o al menos eso pensaba Riku. Lo curioso fue que mientras más se alejaba Riku, Sora se sentía preocupado y culpable, como si algo hubiera hecho para que se comportara de esa manera, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y le preocupaba mucho, le llamaba, pero el peliplateado se negaba por verlo, le dolería verlo con su pelirroja, ahora que descubrió lo que sentía le daba pena verlo con Kairi.

Riku se aburrió de alejarse tanto y se fue al lugar de siempre, donde se reunían el y su amigo a conversar. Por suerte, el castaño no estaba ahí, así que se sentó en la rama del árbol paopu mirando el mar hacia el frente. Pequeños recuerdos le llegaron a su cabeza de Sora y él: lo felices que estaban juntos, lo divertido que era jugar con el, etc. Se quedó mirando el mar por un largo tiempo.

-¿Riku?- una voz llamó al mencionado por detrás, por lo cual giro su rostro y se fijo que era Sora. Una mirada casi sin sentimiento se volvió en el peliplateado.

-Hola Sora, no me fije que llegaste – respondió Riku con poco cariño.

-Riku, ¿Estas bien? Últimamente te alejas mucho de mi y ya ni hablas conmigo – comento preocupado. Riku no supo que decir ante la preocupación de Sora.

-No es nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Si ni tienes cara de verte feliz por verme! ¿Qué no soy tu amigo? – lo miro algo enojado, después notó de que el rostro de Riku se volvía mas triste por las palabras de Sora. –Oh… lo siento, no quise ponerte así.

-No te preocupes. – mencionaba con poco sentimiento

-Pero Riku… me estas preocupando, siento que tengo la culpa de que estés así. Dime ¿acaso es por mi que estés así? – al decir esto Riku le miro a los ojos y Sora todavía lo miraba preocupado. Riku entrecerró un poco los ojos, tomo al castaño de los hombros y de una forma rápida lo besa en los labios suavemente. El castaño quedo bastante sorprendido ante el beso e intento alejarse, pero el peliplateado lo tenia agarrado de los hombros, con más fuerza logro por fin soltarse de Riku.

-¡Pero que haces Riku!- dijo el castaño con un tono fuerte

-Yo... lo siento Sora, no quise… yo…

-Así no se hace... –le interrumpe a Riku, este se sorprendió después de lo que dijo Sora, no entendió lo que acaba de decir. –Se hace así… - el castaño se acercó a el peliplateado y lo besó de una forma dulce y tierna. Riku quedo bastante sorprendido, no supo que hacer. Al terminar el beso, Riku quedo muy confundido.

-Pero… - fue lo único que pudo decir

-Te amo Riku – fueron las dulces palabras de Sora

-Y… Kairi? – preguntó confundido

-Celoso nomás. – respondió divertido con una sonrisa y luego Riku sonrío un poco y lo besó nuevamente

Sora nos engaño


End file.
